Nick's survival: The Final Season
by AlecGman
Summary: Many years have passed and Nick is still alive. He, along with Kenny, have felt the pain and anguish of the "departure" of Clementine. Kenny wants to honor her in a certain way, but it requires leaving the New Frontier. Nick follows along and a new adventure begins. Not one of survival, but remembrance.


Nick awoke from his slumber with a shudder. One filled with shock, not sadness. He took a few deep breaths as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around his room to see how it changed overtime. Nick sighed and looked over to his nightstand and saw his hat. He stood up and stretched as he sighed once more. He reached for his hat, but hesitated. He noticed Clementine's hat right next to his. _Damn it, Nick. It's been four years, get over it. Heh, who am I kidding? This is not something that I will be able to get over, let alone Kenny doing it._ Nick grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. He grabbed his rifle near his nightstand and slung it over his shoulder. He opened the door in the room and exited the room. He walked outside and casually walked to his post. _A guard on watch._ _What's new?_ Nick climbed a ladder and sat in his traditional chair, overlooking the main entrance to the camp.

"Hey, Nick. How are you doing this fine morning?" Conrad said, sitting next to him.

"Well, I'm doing great. Thanks, man."

"Oh, don't mention it. I had quite the shitty night."

"Oh yeah, what happened?" Nick said, smiling.

"Well, I couldn't sleep for one. And no, not because I was scared, but my mind kept racing, you know?"

"I know that feeling."

Conrad chuckled. "Yeah. Hey, this might seem strange, but, how's Kenny doin?"

"Well, he's doing much better. He's still horrified, but, I guess he's doing better. He doesn't consider killing himself anymore."

"Well, that's good. I feel bad for the guy. I feel like complete shit for thinking that I had worse."

"Well, for the time it was."

"No, I was completely unjustified."

Nick heard a door open behind him from his building. He turned around to see the familiar tortured face that had been traumatized years ago.

"Hey, Conrad. Can you keep an eye out for me?"

Conrad noticed Kenny. "Yeah, do your thing, man."

Nick nodded. "Thanks buddy."

Nick climbed down the rickety ladder and walked towards the older man. "Good morning, Kenny."

"Good morning, I suppose." Kenny said, sounding similar to how he did four years prior.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Nothin', I guess. But, I've been considering a way to honor Clem. A way of bringing myself peace in this goddamn world."

Nick's eyes lit up. "What, what is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking about going back to when I first saw that little girl. Goin' all the way to Macon and puttin' her hat somewhere that we were at for a while."

"Where did you first meet her?"

"I actually met her on a farm, but I'm plannin' on goin' to the motor inn that we stayed in. Even that would be enough."

"When are planning on leaving?"

"Today, I guess. I have nothin' else to accomplish."

"I'll come with you."

Kenny sighed and rubbed his eye. "I don't think that's a good idea, kid."

"Why not? She was my friend too. I want to honor her just as much as you do. As much as I would prefer the cabin, I guess your location works."

"Of course it goddamn works. Where else would we go?"

"Hey, I'm not arguing. I'm coming with you though, that's final."

"Alright, if that's what you want to do."

Nick smiled and patted Kenny on the shoulder. "It'll be alright, buddy."

"Not until we honor her." Kenny said, giving a faint smile.

"You want to do what?" David asked, confused.

"We want to leave this place for a little bit. We're planning on returning, but we just want to honor someone who used to be in our group." Nick said, explaining himself.

"Don't tell me it's that bitch, Clementine?"

"What the hell did you just say?!" Kenny said, growing angry.

"Kenny, calm down. It's not worth the violence." Nick said, putting his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Just tell him so we can go."

"Please, we won't say a word to anyone. Just let us do this, please?" Nick pleaded.

David sighed. "Look, if I let you go, I can't guarantee that you'll be able to come back in."

"I don't care, just let us go peacefully."

David nodded. "Alright, if that's what you really want."

"Thanks, we'll return soon."

Kenny gave David a bad stare as he followed Nick out of the room. He took a deep breath and closed the door to David's office. The duo exited the building and began walking towards their home.

A couple of hours passed and the two men emerged with backpacks filled with supplies, with Kenny's backpack holding Clementine's hat. They walked towards the main entrance of the community and the door's opened. Before the two men left, a man in a police uniform stopped them.

"Listen, I don't want to see you comin' back with guys who used to be from the New Frontier, ya hear?"

Nick chuckled. "Don't worry, Tripp, that's not going to happen."

"It better not." Tripp said, smiling. "Well, I guess you've got someplace to be, so, I wish you luck."

"Thanks, buddy."

Tripp smiled and stepped out of their way. Nick and Kenny walked through the large metal doors and out into the wasteland. A loud screeching noise sounded as the doors came to a close.

"So, are you sure you want to do this?" Kenny asked.

"Well, I'm already with you, so I guess you have your answer."

Kenny smiled and began walking down the road. Nick followed and managed to keep up with him. The two men walked down the desolate road, with a lack of life in sight. Kenny's thoughts began to stick out to him. This seemed vaguely similar to an experience that he had a long, long time ago. A time where he remembered being friends with a college professor. A time where his family was still alive. A time where Clementine was still alive. _I'm not lettin' her fuckin' die in vain. No matter what!_

 ** _Author's note: Hello everyone! I am so glad to be back with this story. I have considered many ideas and how to move this final season forward. Yes, this will be the final season that focuses on Nick and how his adventure may or may not come to an end. As for Kenny, he may finally encounter peace in this season. At least, I hope he does. Nevertheless, I am excited to be back and I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the others that will arrive soon._**


End file.
